


a few years after the beginning

by sayonide



Series: yescanthropy [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Earp Curse (Wynonna Earp), Gen, Ward Earp (mentioned) - Freeform, abuse (mentioned), but not nicole!, lycanthropy, yet another version of the same goddamn fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayonide/pseuds/sayonide
Summary: Waverly, four years old. The middle of the woods.Wynonna, ten years old. Up in a tree.
Series: yescanthropy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063439
Kudos: 3





	a few years after the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> dug up an old storyline, just gonna be a series of one-shots. the necessary context: instead of an angel waverly's a werewolf, it's fine, don't question it

"Wait up!"

A four-year-old Waverly Earp sprinted through the woods, her bright red cloak catching the edges of tree branches.

"Waverly!" she could hear her mom in the distance calling out but the others were way ahead and she needed to catch up, she needed to be a part of their family because she was sick of _Willa_ getting all the attention.

Vaulting over a branch that should have been much too big for someone her age and size, she screeched to a stop on the other side, where Wynonna sat up high on a branch far, far up above her head.

Willa stood under the tree, smirking, and Waverly stumbled over to her.

"Wynonna?" she called up, a little scared. Her sisters weren't as flexible or as fast or as _stable_ as her, and she really really liked Wynonna. She was always there when daddy started yelling. He never hurt Willa, but he'd gladly hit her or Wynonna or mama and Wynonna was _always_ there for her after.

Wynonna looked down when she called, and her eyes immediately widened in fear.

"Willa! What if she falls? Get down!" The last two words were screamed up, and Wynonna, eleven years old and thinking that she was so much smarter, that she could ignore her little sister just because she was older, stuck her tongue out.

Looking down, Waverly realized that they were standing right at the edge of the icy river. It was still early into winter, and the ice, deceptively thick from the snow, couldn't have been thick enough to hold her and Willa any further than a meter away from the edge, much less Wynonna falling from that height.

"Wynonna!" she called again, inching closer to the tree. "I'm coming up!"

The playful look snapped off of her face then, and she instantly started climbing down.

"No, no don't do that I'm coming down, Waverly stay on the ground!"

She leaped up, grabbing the lowest branch and hauling herself to the next one.

"Too late!"

It was exhilarating. Leaping from branch to branch, she couldn't resist doing a flip as she landed next to Wynonna, who hugged the branch like a koala when it shook at the landing, staring at her wide-eyed.

"Don't do that!" she yelled, reaching out to grab her by the arm. "C'mon, let's go," she muttered, glaring down at Willa.

When they got down, though, Willa was holding her stuffed animal by the ears, waving him around.

"You interrupted us," she started, pulling him back as Waverly lunged at her. "It's time that we drilled it into your head, Waverly. _Respect your elders._ "

With that, she threw the stuffed bunny out onto the ice.

"Mr. Bunny!" Waverly screamed, launching herself across the ice.

Before she could reach him, though, still up in the air, she felt the clip around her shoulders loosening, and her cloak tore away from her body, the fear and adrenaline and hate building up in her body, and she crashed down into the ice mid-shift.

It hurt. It hurt so much and she couldn't think of anything but the _pain_ coursing through her body, her bones halted completely snapped, the freezing water numbing everything up until she couldn't remember what warmth felt like.

No one was coming back. Wynonna cared, but she was scared of the others too. If Willa told her to turn back, she'd do it in half a second, no matter how much she wanted to go and look for her little sister.

So she closed her eyes, sank her claws into the stuffed bunny, and accepted her cold, watery fate.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
